Alex Stroking a Hollowfied Boner: A Bizzare Guest
by Red.Decimo
Summary: A sequel


**Hi everyone :'D**

•

**Appearntly my last chapter was a success, that for some reason It deserves a sequel, Hopefully this would be a running series for Arekkusu's channel that he'll be doing.****From Alex jerking off to White, and now to Alex and White becoming an "Official Bromance" or "Mates".****Hope you enjoy this lovely sequel, special shoutout to:****@Anbu super:****for helping me out with this fic, check out his channel:**

•

https/m./channel/UCtx5QwTRxPCF9IawWadzsFQ

•

**Incase you don't know whats going on, check out the previous chapter:**

**"Stroking a Hollowfied Boner"**

•

**So! let's get started! **

•

* * *

It has been a month ever since the "meeting" with his senpai, Alex and White had an awkward conversation when his dad and Lulu saw them, thankfully they didn't get their ass busted.. but they suspected that they are making sweet gay love.

Although Lulu was the first one to suspect Alex was banging on White and so he pointed at Alex and White and he yelled

"Both of y'all gay lol"

Alex was furious and tells him to "Yo shut the fuck up!"

"I heard y'all moaning and shit, bruh-- none of y'all can hide shit from me" Lulu responded to Alex, teasing him.

"You didn't hear shit!" Alex defended himself said while blushing.

"Enough!" White yelled out

Few hours later...

"Ah~"

Alex made a soft moan as White Ichigo digs in his pants, sucking his dick deep dry.

They've been doing this as a routine everytime Alex decided to take a nap, even after he finishes taking a piss (or shirt)

It didn't matter to White, dirty or clean, Alex is his king and he'll still suck what's stuffed in his pants no matter what.

Alex and White are now practically naked as they continue to dig each other, but now, as Alex wanted, it's White Ichigo this time to take control, and so Alex decided to bend over his ass to white...

**Bu****t this time...**

He took a step further...

"Hey, King... ya thinkin on what i'm thinking?" White asked with his expression turning on full lust.

"What is it senpai?... please just fuck my ass already" Alex said as his ass is still bended towards his senpai.

"HEH!"

White Ichigo summoned his zanpakotu, he helds it tightly, he later whispers to his king's ears

**"buckle up..." **

He later holds his zanpakotu tightly and thrust that shit deeply into Alex's asshole, piercing it super tight.

"**_AAAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAaaa"_**

_"HAHHAHHHHA YEAHH! THAT'S RIGHT, KEEP MOANING YOU SON OF A--" _White yelled out as he begin to thrust in, and thrust out repeatedly.

"_Aaa FUCK"_

_"YES!!"_

_"SHITTT!!!"_

_"YESSS!!!!"_

This kept going until White Ichigo was fully aroused and fucking shoots his cum at Alex's naked body, causing both of them to pass out in the process.

* * *

**One week later...**

"Yo! Senpai!--" Alex bursted out to his room to tell his senpai the good news.

While White Ichigo was busy playing OutLast, he looked at his king and was irritated by the sudden greeting of his king

_"Eh... What?!"_

_"Yo! We going to Egypt, Senpai!!" _Alex said while jumping around full of joy and excitement, while White Ichigo standing there clueless.

_"What the hell is an Egypt?" _his senpai asked to Alex.

_"Are you serious?..." _Alex asked him another question.

_"GAAH. fuck it... let's just get our stuff ready..." _

.

.

.

Few days later has passed and now Alex and White Ichigo went towards the Airport department, grab their ticket and made their way to their plane and seat number.

_"This place smell sucks!" _White Ichigo suddenly spoke out.

_"S-Senpai! chill!... there's people in here!" _Alex said, trying to ease off White Ichigo's anger.

White Ichigo perhaps must've ignored Alex's command, He stood up infront of his seat and looked at all the pasengers and the securities, he now has everyone's attention.

**_"LISTEN TO ME YOU FUCKERS, IF ANYBODY IN HERE TOUCHES MY KING WHILE WE SLEEP! I WILL FUCK YOU UP SO BAD AND I WILL TEAR YOUR ASS APART!! YOU GOT ME?!?!" _**

...

...

...

...

The place is filled with awkward silence.

Every passengers are now looking at Alex and White, Alex was trying to hide his face out of sheer embarassment, and thanks to White Ichigo's yelling, he ends up making a baby cry.

_"WAAAHHHHH!! WAAAAAHHHH!!"_

White Ichigo grins and walked towards the crying baby that is seen from his mother's hands

_"HEH... THAT'S RIGHT! KEEP CRYING YOU **LITTLE SHIT**__**!!**"_

The baby started crying even more which made the mother pissed off.

_"You can't talk to my baby like that!!"_

_**"**Bitch! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" _White Ichigo clentchs his fist and swing at the bitch, knocking her into her seat, everyone started panicing which led to a security and starts nagging both of them.

**_Few Hours Later..._**

_"Senpai, you really need to chill with that shit..." _Alex whispered to White Ichigo, everyone is asleep and the place is dark.

_"Tch... whatever..." _White Ichigo said, looking away from his king.

_"No one is gonna touch me, I'm yours" _Alex said before standing up _"anyways... I'll be in the bathroom" _.

White Ichigo... was stuck on that word_..._

_'No one is gonna touch me, I'm yours'_

White Ichigo smirked and decided to stand up and sneak to Alex in the bathroom.

While Alex is busy taking a piss in the toilet, White Ichigo made his way to the toilet, The bathroom door was locked... and so he decided to walk through it and without Alex noticing, White Ichigo shoved his erected cock on Alex's butt.

_"AHH~~ S-SENPAI.. WHAT THE FUCK?!" _Alex said as he feels his senpai's dick in his ass.

_"No talk... I'm horny already" _White Ichigo demanded to his king.

_"Dammit, but... who fucks in an airplane?!" _Alex said as touches the walls.

_"We can try..." _White Ichigo than goes full berserk on Alex's ass , he kept thrusting, thrusting and thrusting, that his dick went so deep on Alex.

_"Senpai!!! calm down!!!~~" _Alex said as his ass is getting busted by White's dick, the room is now filled with his moan that it can also be heard outside.

_"Ahhh~"_

_"AH~"_

_"AHHHHH!!!~"_

_"AHHH!! FUCK!! FUCK THIS~~~ FUCK ME _

Some people who were sitting outside next to the bathroom door decided to mind their own business rather than interfereing the love making, as they could still hear... the maons

* * *

**_Finally_**...

**_In Egypt:_**_"Hohoo~ look like we made it" _White Ichigo said as he looks at the beautiful view that from Egypt.

Alex on the other hand was slowly walking next to his senpai while holding his butt.

His senpai sees this and said _"What the hell is wrong with you?!"_

Alex than answered _"Thanks to your big ass dick, you hurt my ass even though I told you to calm down" _

White quickly responded _"You're the one who screamed "Fuck Me Senpai!" and so--"_ Alex used his hand to cover his senpai's mouth, he shouldn't said that in public cause now... a couple of strangers were looking at them weirdly.

**_Few Hours Later_****...**

After finding a hotel, Alex and his senpai were having a lovely conversation on a coffee shop, until they both heard a female yelling for help, as if a kidnap is on the loose.

_"What the shit is that?!"_ Alex yelled as he stood up, looking for the source of the noise.

_"Sounded like it came from an alley way, Let's go!" _White Ichigo said as he summoned his Zanpakuto and followed Alex...

They found a girl, whose school uniform is almost ripped as her bra can nearly be seen which made Alex blush, her appearance consist of black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs which reminded Alex of shadow the hedgehog.

Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges, she was also carrying some weapon.

Next to her was a handsome looking guy, powerfully built, with light eyes.

He has short, dark and unkempt hair, parts of his bangs shooting outwards in spikes, he is also seen wearing some kind of blue scarf.

That same man than spoke to Alex

_"You're next line is: HORIIII SHIIET!!! IT'S JOSEPH JOESTAR AND RYUKO!!! TOYOH!!"_And as predicted, Alex finally yelled out

**_"HORIIII SHIIET!!! IT'S JOSEPH JOESTAR AND RYUKO!!!--_** n-nani?!?"

Joseph was also confused _"Wait... how do you know my name?!"_Ryuko ALSO asked the same question to Alex and Joseph _"How do BOTH OF YOU know my name?!?!" _White who seem out of place, swing his sword at the wall and cut the case by saying

_"Enough talk!-- let's just settle this already!! You scarf-Joseph looking guy, kidnapping is not my alley! only I get to do the kidnapping with Alex!" _

Ryuko looked away at both of them

_"You guys are creepy lovers~" _

Joseph is seen pissing himself with laugher, but was caught off by White Ichigo's slices.

_"Behold-- my stand: ZANGETSU"_Alex yelled out to Joseph as he now claims his senpai to become his stand.

_"Oh my god... he looks...cool" _Ryuko said while blushing.

_"Alright! senpai! GO FOR IT!!"__"Okay!!--Getsuga TENSHOOUUU!!" _White Ichigo did his signature move on the Joestar.

_"Oh shit.. there's only one thing to do..."_ Joseph thinks for a way to avoid this attack.. until he found one:

_**"****Nigerundayo!!!!"**_BOOM!!

There's smoke everywhere and Joseph cannot be found, Alex and White grabbed Ryuko to rescue her and left the damaged alley, right before leaving, Ryuko went to Alex and said

_"Th-thanks... wh-whats your name?" _She asked him

_"It's Arekkusu!" _Alex said with full determination

Ryuko blushed and looked away, There's no way she'll fall in love with a second Mako...right?

White Ichigo looked mighty suspicous...

THAT is when Joseph appeared from behind them and said:

"You're next line is: I'm in love with Alex!! TOYOH!!!"

**_"I'M IN LOVE WITH ALEX!!!" _**both White and Ryuko said.

Alex: ?

Joseph: ?

_"Aw fuck... I feel like every harem anime character..." _Alex said to himself, sounding dissapointed but happy nonetheless.

* * *

**_Hotel Scene:_**White Ichigo was outside getting some dinner leaving Alex and Ryuko alone in the room.

_"Hey Ryuko-chan~ you good?" _Alex asked as he lay down next to her.

_"U-un!"_ Ryuko nodded _"No need to care about me too much, stupid idiot!" _

Alex than squeeze her cheek _"Ahhh Ryuko is so cute!" _

Ryuko than slapped Alex's hand away from her

_"Tell me.. Why is that White Dude in love with you anyway?"_Alex than responded _"I mean... he is my senpai!"__"Bullshit, I should have you!"__"Wait-- wha--"_ Ryuko lean to Alex to kiss him on the lips

_'Eh fuck it-- It's not like senpai is here, gotta get myself some "Kill La Kill ass"' _ Alex said as he kissed her back.

**.****.**

**Let the games begin...**

**.****.**

Ryuko got naked first and than later Alex, usually it was Alex the one who gets fucked but now, he finally has a chance to actually FUCK.

and so, he shoved his erected dick on da pussy and fucks her so hard that her moan reaches outside the hotel, he now got to hear Ryuko's moan all by himself.

Wait, what is he doing? he has White Ichigo, meh fuck it-- It's Ryuko, who would say no to Ryuko?

_"Ahhh!! Fuck me Alex-kun!" _ Ryuko said loudly as Alex pounded so hard on her.

this made Ryuko more hornier, Alex than pull out his cock and thrust unto her mouth, sucking into his dick.

She felt so so hot..

Ryuko's mouth start filling with a salty fluid, the heat in her body only seemed to increase as she drank more and more of Alex's jizz, it filled up every inch ofher mouth, coated down her throat and even leaked out of her god damn nose.

_"Uhh…"_ Ryuko moaned as she let Alex pull his now erected cock out of her throat.

_"So? how was my semen taste like?" _Alex asked to her.

_"Its... tasty-- A-AHHHH!!!!" _Ryuko yelled out as the same dick she sucked is now inside her vagina again

_"I'M GONNA THRUST YOU UP RYUKOOOO" _Alex yelled out as he fucks her harder and harder.

Her whole body erupted in an intense wave of pleasure.

_"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"_ Ryuko screamed as she felt her skin tingling.

The heat first focused on her chest, the heat felt like it was growing, She also felt blood coming out of her vagina... as if she herself is a virgin.

and so, Alex finally CUM

They both got tired and Alex felt down on Ryuko's chest, tired from all the fucking they had...

**That's when the door opens...**

_"Fuck" _

Alex realized his mistake and DID NOT lock the door before he hit it with Ryuko, now he's fucked because now... He saw his senpai staring at them, as Alex and Ryuko were naked.

White Ichigo knew what they were doing and si he dropped the grocery stuff and had a dssapointed expression on his face.

_"Tch!--YOU ASSHOLES!!!" _White Ichigo yelled at both of them, its clear that Alex cheated on White Ichigo, and there is nothing he can do.

_"YEAH! GET MAD!! WHITE FUCK BOI!" _ Ryuko said to White as she hugged Alex in the bag.

_"Senpai... its not what you think!" _ Alex said trying to take control of the situation at hand, but to no avial.

_"I HATE YOU , BOTH OF YOU!!" _White Ichigo flashstep away from the hotel, never to be seen by Alex and Ryuko again.

_"God dammit..." _ Alex said to himself as he sat down on the chair... thinking of all the times he spent with his senpai.

his time jerking off to him...

his time summoning him on BBS...

his time on having sex with him, in the house, closet... even in the airplane bathroom...

Ryuko was silent and didn't know what to say, She knew she did something wrong, but she has Alex now...

**_Somewhere far away..._**White: hmm so where are those Bakas at i need to find Santa and Dio.

White rings to the speedwagon foundation.

"_Hi this is the speedwagon foundation how can i help you?_ "

White: "_i need to find dio"_

_"who are u and how do u know who that is?"_White: "I know everything and where u are so tell me where they are or ELSE..."

"OKAY! I will do it"

A few minutes later...

They are at the mansion, White goes to where dio and Santa is. The mansion was in FRONT of white.

White:_ "ahh shit that's a big mansion"_

White goes inside the mansion and meets Santa. White: _"a__hh shit this place is SOO DUSTY geez there is some piss on the floor to wtf"__"What brings you here, my son, are you--?!" _

"_YES, I'M Zangetsu and __OH Santa bring dio, we need to talk about something"_Santa: "_Why me? Okay i will do if you get through these 3 questions"_

Question number 1:

"W_hat happened to you and Alex?"_

White: _"o__h HE WAS FUCKING WITH THAT BITCH RYUKO."_Santa: "I_ see so that's why you are here for REVENGE right? "_

White: "_YES SIR."_

Santa: "_let me give you the next question."_

Question number 2

"_What do me and dio gain from this?"_

White: "_you guys get to bend ryuko and dio gets to have fun with jotaro and his gang."_

Santa: "_OH i see so that's what u will give deal."_

White:"_WHAT"_Santa: "_i said DEAL!"_

White: "_what about the last question?"_

Santa: "_t__hat isn't important RIGHT NOW"_.

Santa calls dio with a BIG ASS SCREAM.

**_"DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" _**

Dio: "_AHH SHIT WHAT DOES A LONELY HALF OF THE MAIN PROTAGONIST OF BLEACH DOING HERE!"_

Santa: "_he wants REVENGE on Alex."_

Dio: "_oh is see that's why he is here."_

A few minutes later of Santa using

ZA WARUDO to explain what they gain from it and dio agreed.

Dio: "_i see so i can get my REVENGE on the JOSTARS FINALLY I WILL DO IT WITH THE BODY OF JONATHAN JOSTAR MUHAHAHA."_

Dio laughs like a crazy Fucker as always.

A few hours later white begins the meeting on how the REVENGE goes!.

White: _"so the plan goes like this dio you take care of jotaro bye using a drug on jotaro and then you can get your action with him if you want but the drug puts him in a state where he can only think of FUCKING things and deal with the others in the way you like to"_

"_As for you Santa, You go to Alex's apartment at night because dio can't walk outside in day time and use this device to mind control ryuko and get out the house without Alex ,WAKING UP GOT IT?!"_

Santa: "_what will u then do?"_

White: "_me? I will just go to Alex's house in the morning and make sure to kidnap mario and Luigi and put a video that i send to him where he has to save them."_

Dio clappes his hands together, three sexy villians team up

_"MOHOHOOO~ I'M LIKING THIS!!-- US AS SEXY VILLIANS, WE CAN TOWER ON ALL THE JOJOS, ALEX AND RYUKO AND CONTROL ZA WARUDO!! MWAHAHHAHAHAHA-- HAHAHHAHAHAHAH"_White, Dio and Santa do their evil laugh together

Their plan may work...

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
